


Men!

by basictrash



Category: EXO, GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, MAKNAE JIN, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jin centric, other characters not mentioned in tags, other relationships not mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basictrash/pseuds/basictrash
Summary: Seokjin had a normal life that was until he walked in, which caused others to walk in also. All he wanted was a normal life!—————inspired from advanced bravery, it’s a great novel and drama, you should check it out.





	1. uno.

A male with black hair, sighed as he played games on his phone. He had just recently come back from a competition, where many police officers would compete with other police officers from different countries. His country, South Korea, won.

 

His department, wanted to celebrate their victory, but he wasn’t in the mood. Parties weren’t exactly his forte, due to the point that many females would approach to flirt with him. That was something he always found uncomfortable. So, Seokjin being Seokjin, he denied the invitation and was currently in his room, sitting himself on his bed, his back against the headboard.

 

Seokjin grumbled yet again as he saw a blue screen with the words saying ‘YOU DIED’. He exited out of the app and carelessly tossed his phone.

 

He was bored yes, there was no way he would go to that party. His female colleagues already expressed their interest to him several times while working, so this party was bound to just have them jump at the opportunity of asking him things or be seductive.

 

“Seokjin-ah”, a voice called to him, snapping him out of his boredom, he turned to the source and saw it was his older brother, Jaehwan. Or how he likes to be called, Ken.

 

“Yes hyung?”, he asks.

 

“One of your male colleagues, called and told me you were going to have a party, to celebrate your victory at beating the other countries”, Ken strides over and sits himself on the edge of the bed.

 

“Mm so?”, he mutters in annoyance, not this damm party.

 

“Well, I was wondering why aren’t you going? This is your chance to go out and enjoy yourself! You can go out and flirt with the pretty girls there, I also heard that Park Minju will be there!”, Ken gently emphasizes out.

 

This caused Seokjin, to groan inwardly at thevery name. If anything, this gives Seokjin even more of a reason to not go. Park Minju, is some girl who pursued after Seokjin. She was absolutely a bother and would not leave him alone, always wanting Seokjin to date her, it was honestly annoying.

 

“I’m not going, hyung. And now if you excuse me, I’m going for a small walk”, Seokjin gets himself off the bed, and slipping a pair of black shoes on. Luckily for him, he was already in casual attire, a pair of jeans that were rolled up at the end and a nice white collared shirt, with a cardigan. He waved his brother a small goodbye with his hand, who only sighed in dejection.

 

He left his home, while walking down the road, occasionally stopping by to greet the elderly in his neighborhood, that were also taking a small stroll.

After walking for a while, he seemed to find himself at a small near a small quiet, riverbed, which was nearby his neighborhood. He sat down, on the cool green grass, as the long grass tips kissed his exposed legs. Seokjin looked ahead, enjoying the calm, serene beauty. But even the peacefulness, could not calm his thoughts.

 

Oh how it nerved him, how some females would throw themselves upon any male they deemed handsome. He hated the fact, that he himself threw himself upon a female once. Oh how he hated how naive he was. Due to his personality, he received heartbreak from a female that he once loved, in his younger years.

 

It was due to this, that he despises the thought of falling for anyone. His heart was closed off, from anyone entering it. Female and males, because yes, _there has been times where a male would try to court Seokjin._

 

So he tried his very best, to kindly reject anyone, and also tried his best to keep his parents from his love life. They just want to see their youngest son to get married and settle down already, after all it’s many parents dream.

 

Seokjin shook his head, trying to rid himself from such old memories, not wanting to remember and cringe at them right now. He got up from the ground and soon trudged himself away from riverbed.

 

It was until that he was crossing the road to head back home, was he stopped by a black sleek car, that abruptly stopped in front of him. The side car door opened, and out came a beautiful female, with black long locks and pale like skin, that complimented her features. She was wearing a rather revealing dress, exposing her long legs . But this female suddenly appearing

in front of him, caused Seokjin to roll his eyes.

 

The female smiled at the sight of his figure.

 

“Seokjin oppa!”, she walked up to him.

(I cringe every time :( I’m not fit for the oppa word.)

 

“Minju-ssi, how pleasant to see you here”,Seokjin says politely. Hey he might not like the girl, but he sure has manners.

 

“Ne, oppa don’t call me that! There’s no need to be formal after all!~”Minju whines out before reminding herself why she was here, “Oppa, you weren’t at the party”, Minju pouts crossing her arms under her chest.

 

“Yes, well, I was not feeling to well”, He lies smoothly.

 

“Ah, you should have told me oppa, I would have visited and taken care of you”, she whines out.

 

“Right, but I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself so there is no need, but I do appreciate the offer”, he nods.

 

“Oppa”, she starts nearing him, swaying her hips slightly, an aura of seductiveness appearing around her. Minju places her hand on his right arm, drawing circles on his broad shoulders, this whole action was making him uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you come with me, and we can-“

 

Seokjin cuts her off hastily, “I’m really sorry, Minju-ssi but I need to go”.

 

He takes her hand off him and gave it back to her, with a small polite smile, and soon speed walked his way home, leaving Minju to pout and stomp back her way inside the car.

By the time, Seokjin arrived home, his mom was setting up the table with his oldest brother, Chanyeol.

 

“Ah there he is! Where were you?”, his mother questions him while setting one plate down, once that Seokjin walked inside the

 

“I went out for a walk”,he simply replied while taking the porcelain plates from his mothers hands and placing them down in each seats.

 

“Well next time come back early, honey”, his mother smiles softly and goes ahead to bring the food out from the kitchen.

 

Once his mother stepped inside the kitchen, his brother Chanyeol, began talking.

 

“I heard that from Ken, that you left in hurry”, Chanyeol states.

 

“Well yeah, he was bothering me with that party”, Seokjin shrugs his shoulders, setting down the fourth plate and saw that there were two plates extra, he looked up at his brother in confusion.

 

“Who is joining us tonight?”, Seokjin asks.

 

“Oh, well um my boyfriend and Ken’s boyfriend”, Chanyeol chuckles.

 

Seokjin mouth formed an o shape, nodding slowly, moving on and placing the two plates on the side of one plate, on the round table. No this information is not new, he knew his older brothers were with someone and yes, he has met them before. Their boyfriends were rather fond of the younger male, always cooing and sometime fawning over him.

 

 

Soon his mother, along with Ken, walked in and began to place the dishes down in the middle. Once Ken placed the dish down, he along with Chanyeol went to go out and greet their boyfriends.

 

Seokjin sat down, looking at the dishes that were filled with his mother’s cooking. He licked his plump, pink lips in hunger. As soon as he was about to reach over and grab a piece of meat off a plate, using his chopsticks, his mom slapped his hand gently, causing him to release the meat back onto the plate.

 

“Eomma, why”, Seokjin places his chopsticks on his plate, while whining out about his hand.

 

“You know why”, she gives him a clear look,” it’s rude to start eating without your guests”.

 

“But eomma is was just a little piece!”

 

“Aish, Seokjin”, she laughs softly and reaches over, pinching her son’s cheeks.

 

This action caused Seokjin to only smile. He wasn’t all too embarrassed with this action, it was just his mother being affectionate after all. The two smiled at each other, but soon their small mother and son moment were ruined a bright flash , courtesy of Jaehwan who had his phone out. There stood next to him, was a shaggy blonde hair colored man, with a beanie on top of his head. It was Ken’s boyfriend, Kim Wonshik, but likes to be called by Ravi.

 

Up next was Chanyeol and his boyfriend, who was gushing over Seokjin and his mom. Baekhyun is his name and he was actually the one who likes to fawn over Seokjin. He even likes to spoil the younger male, with clothes that would look cute or with a plush toy of Mario.

 

 

“Alright now that everyone is here, we can eat”, the three boys mother, looked at Seokjin who began to dig in, causing everyone to laugh and sit down, following the action that he was doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A male with hair, dark as night, tousled back, was typing away in his computer. His fingers tapped away at a fast pace, while his dark eyes stared at the screen, going through each word.

 

“Brother”, a voice interrupts the quiet atmosphere, but that doesn’t stop him from looking away from the screen. He only let out a small hum, indicating that he was indeed listening.

 

“Jimin, I’ve fallen in love again”, the word again comes up, because the person made Minju, has fallen ‘in love’ too many countless times.

 

Jimin, paused his typing, giving a small glance at Minju, before going back to his work.

 

“And I was hoping that perhaps you could, help me”, Jimin only just hums in response wanting his sister to exactly elaborate on what she means.

 

“You see, he never notices me. I’ve tried everything! From wearing something revealing to using my seductive ways! But he never looks at my way. But it’s okay, I know that Seokjin will fall in love with me soon if you help me!”, Minju states excitedly, causing Jimin to just sigh mentally, and just simply nod his head to whatever his younger sister says.

He just wants to make sure, that this character is worthy.


	2. dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cutie meets a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like here enjoy this unedited chapter :P as a gift

Seokjin yawned as he stretched his arms out while walking towards a nearby convenience store. Originally he was going to take a small stroll, around the police station but his hunger called to him, so he decided to just buy some snacks and then head back to work. Even his boss could not control his hunger, no one could after all. 

He slowly walked down the aisles of various packaged snacks, until he finally eyed his favorite ones, picking them out and holding them in his arms.

After selecting a small amount of snacks, he headed up to the cashier and places it down in front of the worker, who began to scan each item.

“That will be 12,347 won*”, the cashier replies politely and Seokjin gives her 22,471 won. She takes the money, soon punching in the numbers in the register. As he was waiting, a ‘slightly’ tall male stepped inside the store. Seokjin only caught a small glimpse of this man, at the corner of his eye but did not fully get a good look. He just ignored whoever came in, tapping his fingers gently against the counter, as the cashier counted out his change. The salesperson handed his money out to him, and soon began to place his items in a bag, in a slow pace, to which he did not mind. She looked older than him and had various eye bags under her eyes, meaning she must be very tired. 

 

So, after a matter of minutes he finally receives the bag, and thanks her, with a smile. Seokjin turned around and was face to chest with the male, who walked inside. The male had light slivery hair and two dark colored irises, but there was something he did not like.

He was tall.

Taller than Seokjin was actually, maybe by a couple inches. This mysterious man, was wearing a white pristine collared shirt, with a pair of black slacks. His tie was slightly loosened around his neck, and only one button of his shirt was popped off, exposing nothing much of his neck, his collarbone was only peaking out just a bit.

The male also seemed to be observing Seokjin too. Soft black locks, a cute button nose, and a set of petal pink plump lips. Wearing a rather informal way of a business attire. A white collared shirt, button all the way up, much to the sliver hair male’s disappointment, a dark navy formal jacket and dark black jeans.

 

“Is there something wrong?” The stranger’s voice was smooth yet still had a rough edge to it, and it was very deep.

“No.” Seokjin replies sharply, taking his snacks and soon leaving the small store quickly, not wanting anyone to see his pink tinted cheeks, especially this male.

He will not be affected by this wickedness.

 Seokjin arrived back at work, to where his coworkers were gossiping with one another. Really even males could gossip it seems. 

 

 

 

 

 

That man, was named Taehyung, and he sighed disappointedly as he saw the very cute male, leave. He paid for his snack, and left the store. He entered a black car and gave his driver an address of where to go, who nodded, turning the car on and head off to the given address.

 

Kim Taehyung, is a young infamous model who advertises for famous brands. Not only is he a successful model, but he is a businessman too. He too, has a company where he makes high quality clothing. But apart from being a model and a CEO, the male is also an actor, but he rarely acts, due to sometimes having a hectic schedule, so when he does, Taehyung does his very best in his role given.

 

He stared outside of the window, looking past the various shops, where many adults, teenagers, and a few children roamed around. One thing, Taehyung loved, was watching people go on about on their daily lives, being carefree even if it was just for a tiny bit. Oh how he too, wished he could be able to do that, but with fame, it requires sacrifices.

The car had stopped, in front of a tall building. Taehyung hopped out of the car, entering inside the building, and going past the security who did nothing to stop him, after all he was friends with the owner of the said building. By the time, he reached the room, his two friends were inside discussing about something.

 

“Jesus Jimin hyung, I knew your sister was crazy but I didn’t think she was that crazy,” a male with black hair shook his hair, his black strands of hair bouncing with the movement.

“I know,” Jimin replies back, but soon glances towards the new person in the room.

“Taehyung,” Jimin greets his friend with a huge smile, who returns it back with a boxy one.

“What are we talking about?” Taehyung questions, as he takes a seat with the two, on one of the single couches.

“Just that Minju, has asked for me to help her on her quest for love, yet again.” Jimin explains, rolling his eyes, while Taehyung rose his right eyebrow in interest.

“And who is the unlucky soul, this time”.

“Some boy named Seojin? Seokmin? Seokjin? I’m not so sure,” Jimin tossed his shoulders lightly, in a shrugging manner.

————

meanwhile

Seokjin sneezed cutely, scrunching up his button nose. “That’s weird, I must be coming down with something, hopefully not, or else eomma is going to kill me!”

————

“I remember when, Minju happened to claim that she loved me and Jungkook.” Taehyung inwardly cringed at the said memory.

“Oh yeah, I told her that I was gay, just so she could leave me alone,” Jungkook bluntly stated and Taehyung nodded in agreement.

“Same, it seems that after I told her that, she got over it quickly,” Taehyung runs his long fingers through his sliverly locks.

“I would like apologize, on her behavior, I’m really sorry that she gets crushes so easily.” Jimin sighs out, rubbing his temples to soothe an incoming headache.

“And I feel really sorry, for this next person, from what she has told me, it sounds as if he does not like her. She has asked me, to visit his workplace and try to befriend him because she claims that we will become brother in laws soon,” Jimin rolls his eyes.

“Sorry Jimin hyung,” Taehyung gives him a teasing smirk,”but who knows what may happen, perhaps this guy will end up giving in after knowing who your sister is related to”.

“If he happens to agree, quickly, then he will not marry her.” Jimin replies sternly.

“Loosen up, hyung, if he marries her, it just means she will stop going after men again.” Jungkook flashes his teeth, giving an adorable bunny smile.

“As much, as that sounds great, I don’t want some gold digging person in my family.” Jimin shrugs his shoulders, with a blank look on his face.

Taehyung, sensed that the conversation had brought discomfort upon his friend so he changed the subject.

“You two, would not believe what happened,” Taehyung sighs out in a dreamy like state,”I met an angel with black hair”.

“Right, you see I would believe that, but your taste in men are odd,” Jungkook chuckles.

“Oh shut up Jungkook, this male, he had the softest pink bubblegum lips, they looked so kissable,” Taehyung closes his eyes, trying to relive the memory of the mysterious male, who captivated him. 

“Okay, this boy must be actually real, if he’s actually describing him,” Jimin inputs with a teasing smirk.

“I don’t even, want to talk to you guys anymore.” Taehyung deadpans while looking at his friends who are cracking up.

“Oh we’re just playing hyung,” Jungkook snorts out.

“Right, bunny boy.” Taehyung mutters out loudly. He knew how that nickname aggravated the younger. 

“Listen here-“

“So what are you going to do? It’s not like you will see him again, unless you received his number or vice versa,” Jimin cuts off Jungkook before the male was able to say anything else. 

Taehyung groaned. He forgot to ask for the angel’s number, oh how he forgot was beyond his capacity of knowing. It was probably because he was too focused on the younger male’s beauty.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.” Jimin gives another teasing smirk.

“Shut up, you aren’t making my mood better,” a sullen aura has appeared before the once cheery boy.

“I don’t believe, I was trying too,” a deep chuckle rumbled from the dark haired male’s chest.

 

Soon a small knock resonated the room. Jimin gave a loud ‘come in’, and in entered a female with short black hair.

“Mr. Park, you have a meeting in ten minutes, with the other CEOs.” She states while looking down at her clipboard.

“Thank you, Ahin-ssi,” Jimin replies politely to which she gave a small nod and bow, before leaving his office. 

Jungkook sighs,”I really forgot, we had to meet the others, today.”

Jimin only nodded.

“Aye, hyung maybe you should tell the others about your dream twink,” Jungkook jokes out.

“I will torture you, Jungkook.”

“Not if you can’t catch me first,” and with that Jungkook gets up quickly and leaves the room with Taehyung on his tail.

Jimin, only smiled and shook his head. He pushed himself off his sofa, and walks over to the door, exiting his office.

“Ahin-ssi, after the meeting I want you to cancel any other appointments I have. Oh and also, find out any information on Minju’s crush, I know she must have told you things about him, so find out where he works. I would like to visit him after I’m done, thank you.” Ahin nods her head immediately heads to working.

Jimin exits the room, and soon goes towards the meeting room, where three slightly older people were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like shameless promo, follow me on twitter @RealisticJin, I might make lIke posts about my stories, whether it be texts or whatnot. If ever have any requests, feel free to drop them.
> 
> 1*that won thing, I like round it, first one was 10$ and he gave her $20. =P


	3. tres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting the she devil out

Jimin hums as he entered inside the meeting room. There Jungkook and Taehyung were sitting next to each other, while slapping each other. Three men, sat across from them, one looking at them in amusement, another rolling their eyes while smiling, and finally the last one was not even looking at two, instead he was looking at the wall before him, with his mouth slightly a-gaped, but soon it closes once seeing Jimin.

“So he finally shows”, the man who was zoned out said. He wore a casual shirt underneath, an unbuttoned suit jacket and black slacks. His blonde hair, was unkempt and a bit messy with a few strands poking out. 

“Oh come on Yoongi hyung, he’s not even late, you are just itching to leave, so you can go back to your studio and fuck someone,” a man with dark red hair, chuckles. Now he was wearing a black suit with wrinkles. His die was a dark crimson red.

“Like you’re one to talk Hoseok,” Yoongi scoffs.

“Well I’m not really going to deny it,” Hoseok shrugs his shoulders.

The last new male was looking at the two, rolling his dark brown eyes. He was the only one with a clean, unwrinkled suit. His shirt was neatly tuck inside his pants, with his black jacket suit unbuttoned. His hair, to was neat, not a single strand out of place. This light brown haired male held an aura of professionalism. 

“Don’t worry hyung, you are not the only one in denial. Namjoon here, won’t admit that he watches porn on his computer,” Hoseok smirks mischievously, while Namjoon felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

“Shut up hyung,” Namjoon mutters out in embarrassment.

Both Taehyung and Jungkook snickered at their hyung’s demise. 

“Okay, let’s start with the meeting then.” Jimin says, and the rest nodded their heads and allowed Jimin to talk first.

———————

“Hey Seokjin ah”, a male with dark black hair and pale skin smiled happily towards him.

“Oh hey Jinyoung ah”, Seokjin breathes out in relief as he saw his friend.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”Jinyoung asks.

“Minju, that’s what’s wrong”, Seokjin frowns.

“Her again? Hasn’t she been bothering you to much already? I swear she’s so annoying!”, Jinyoung already knew about his friend’s problem, in fact he knew who she was. The girl practically would go to Seokjin’s friends and bother them by asking where he was. It was probably that fateful encounter that caused Jinyoung to dislike her

“Yeah, lately she has been getting way to persistent”, He rolls his dark brown eyes.

“Maybe you should-“

“Hey ladies, what’s going on here?” a husky voice asks.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and gives the male behind him a light push, “Nothing, Jackson hyung.”

Jackson smirks and leans forward to Jinyoung to steal a kiss but Jinyoung turns around, facing Seokjin again. Jackson simply pouts and rests his head upon Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Oh as I was saying, you should just come up with some lie to have her leave you alone”, Jinyoung continues from before he was cut off.

“And what do I say to her? That I can’t give her children or something?”

“Oh you should tell her, that you cum to early”, Jackson pipes in, their conversation.

Both Seokjin and Jinyoung turned to look at him, who only shrugged in response.

“What it works—but uh who’s this girl you trying to get rid of Seokjin ah?”Jackson asks.

“Minju-“

“Wait, Park Minju?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh my god! Seokjin! She’s related to Park Jimin! He’s one of most successful men in Korea! I heard that whenever his younger sister is in love, he usually goes after them and well checks them out, to see if their worthy for his sister”

“Wait....”, Seokjin pauses,”...so her older brother, might come after me?!”

“Mm yeah, guess so”, Jackson shrugs his shoulders. 

“Oh this is just great, now I’ll have two people after me! First Minju and now her brother! Could this possibly get any worse.”Seokjin groans out and places his forehead on the his cold, white desk table.

“Well, not to make it any worse, I also heard that sometimes his friends might also appear...to check on the possible suitor, though it’s rather rare”.

“Why didn’t you mention that while you said the first thing idiot!” Jinyoung smacks the back of his boyfriend’s head.

“Ow I didn’t think it was important at first...”

With the more information, Seokjin received his mood gradually deflated more. Now he has to worry about Minju’s brother and HIS FRIENDS! It’s almost as his life is turning into some cheesy drama and he sure most certainly DID NOT not sign up for this. 

 

“Hey! Seokjin!”, a pair of fingers snap in front of him, pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked over Jinyoung, who snapped his fingers with a small frown settled on his plump pink lips.

“Not to make you feel worse or anything, but the she devil came,” Jinyoung said with a sigh. Jackson rubbed the younger’s back in tiny circles to calm him down.

All three looked ahead of them, where they say Minju, coming towards them. She was wearing a rather short dress but luckily it was still able to cover her womanly parts, in her hands was a white purse. Her whole aura screamed confidence, power, and a hint of seductiveness.

“Hello, gentlemen,” She smiles so big that it makes Seokjin wonder if it’s a truly real or fake.

“Hello, there Minju-ssi,” Seokjin replies back politely and Jackson only nodded in reply, while Jinyoung on the other hand was casting a judgmental look.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”Jinyoung bluntly asks.

“Ah- Jinyoung-ssi, always a pleasure to see you but I’m not here for you. I’m here to see my oppa.” Minju smiles cheekily to him, that causes Jinyoung only to give a fake smile in return.

“Well I’m sorry, but your ‘oppa’ is needed somewhere else at the moment. He has a busy schedule, due to his line of work. I hope you can understand,” Jinyoung states back and simply pulls himself off his boyfriend’s arms and drags Seokjin with him outside the building, ignoring Minju’s protests and whines. 

 

 

“Oh you so totally owe me and by the way, you’re welcome”, Jinyoung says after the two are outside the police building.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll treat you to some dinner, okay? You do not, know how grateful I am. Really.”

“Yeah, you are just lucky that, I don’t like that girl.”

“I know, thank god. People are always saying that I should get with her because will be a ‘good wife’, “Seokjin rolls his eyes.

“Good wife, my ass. I bet she doesn’t even know how to cook. However you’ll probably be the wife of the relationship,” Jinyoung crosses his arms and gives a teasing smirk. 

“Hush, at least I won’t have to take care of six men’s needs,” Seokjin sticks his tongue out and chuckles right after.

“Seokjin oppa!” A very familiar, high pitched voice yells out in the distance, causing Seokjin to groan as Minju runs towards the two.

“I thought, you said oppa was busy Jinyoung-ssi”, Minju pouts and crosses her arms below her breasts.

“Yeah, busy getting away from you,” He mumbles under his breath.

“Hmm? Did you say something?,” Minju asks.

“No, I was just asking myself something,” He gives her a wide smile, which seems anything but genuine.

Seokjin slightly laughs mentally, because he did heard what his friend said, and it was entirely true. He does not want to be near her, since she makes too many sexual advances.

“Jinyoung, would you please excuse us. I have something to tell Minju-ssi.” Seokjin looks at his friend who only raises an eyebrow before nodding his head and walking back to inside the building.

Once Seokjin said that, Minju was elated. What could Seokjin possibly tell her? He probably-no he will definitely ask her out. She just knows it, Minju thought.

 

“Okay, Minju-ssi, I have something very big to tell you,” Seokjin started off and takes a deep breath, “I cannot give you the pleasure you deserve.”

“That’s fine, Seokjin oppa—wait what?”, Minju asks.

“I cum in a matter of few seconds,” Seokjin nods sadly.

Minju blinks a few times, and pats her hair down. “You know what, I have a few things to do. I hope you understand Seokjin oppa! I must leave now, bye!” She rapidly talks and leaves Seokjin standing there. 

 

 

“Huh, who knew that Jackson hyung’s idea, would actually work,” Seokjin shrugs his shoulders and walks inside the building, not noticing a pair of eyes watching his every movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is unedited and rushed, sorry babes! but I wanted to get something out there since it’s my birthday today and this is my present to you guys. It’s Jan 20 over here! :D
> 
> tell me something anonymously, just copy and paste the link and viola!~
> 
> https://tellonym.me/basictrashfor
> 
> happy birthday to me~~


	4. cuatro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his luck was beginning to turn.

” _I cum in a matter of few seconds,” Seokjin nods sadly._

_Minju blinks a few times, and pats her hair down. “You know what, I have a few things to do. I hope you understand Seokjin oppa! I must leave now, bye!” She rapidly talks and leaves Seokjin standing there._

_“Huh, who knew that Jackson hyung’s idea, would actually work,” Seokjin shrugs his shoulders and walks inside the building, not noticing a pair of eyes watching his every movement._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Seokjin walked inside, he was immediately bombarded with questions from Jinyoung, who seemed to have been watching him through the glass doors of the building. 

 

“What happened? What did you tell her? I saw her run off, so is she going to leave you alone now? Because if she is, then I will be so happy, that she-devil is annoying. So are you going to tell me or-“Seokjin had to interrupt Jinyoung, who was ranting with questions. 

 

“Okay first, you were not letting me talk at all,”Seokjin throws a knowing glance at his friend, before beginning to walk ahead back to their open offices. Jinyoung stood back for a second before hurrying over to the male’s side. He hooked his arm with Seokjin’s. 

 

“Okay now tell me, I’ll be good, I promise,”Jinyoung smiles, almost looking like a young boy who was trying to please his mother with his behavior. 

 

“Okay, now don’t get mad what I say, okay?” Seokjin eyebrow arched, but this statement caused Jinyoung to narrow his eyes. His smile seemed to be replaced with a suspicious look. 

 

“You didn’t promise her that you marry her or something?”Jinyoung stops walking, forcing Seokjin to stop also, seeing as his arm was still hooked with his friend. 

 

“Nope, I told her what Jackson hyung said,”Seokjin meekly looks down, waiting for Jinyoung’s response. All he got was silence, and Seokjin knew what was going to happen next. Jinyoung has a tendency to stay quiet for a few seconds before he went on a long rant. That’s what he did, he has known this man since of the beginning of primary school, so he certainly has picked up on his friend’s habits. However, what happened next, certainly did surprise Seokjin.

 

“Did that actually work?”Jinyoung blinks with his mouth opened, slightly. He was shocked, Seokjin notes, and so was himself. He honestly expected Jinyoung to say on how a dumb idea would help Seokjin. 

 

“Yeah, women sure are weird,”He only says and tugs Jinyoung back to their offices.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So where exactly are we going Jimin hyung?”Jungkook asks as he trails behind the shorter male, who was heading to his vehicle after the meeting was finished. 

 

Their meeting was like any other, just discussing their stocks and supplies. They also tended to trail off their topics and would also talk about future hangouts of course. After the meeting, Jimin said he had to leave, causing the other’s eyebrows to raise as to what could have possibly made the short man to leave from his own company. So naturally in their nature, they tagged along, much to Jimin’s displeasure. Their oldest hyung however did not want to go with the rest, but a happy Hoseok pushed him to go by striking up a deal, which contents are unknown. 

 

Now Jimin was heading to where this Seokjin worked, after receiving the information from his secretary. (Along with the correct name of this man) To say he was impressed to find out he worked at the police station, that’s something not everyone can just do. But still he has to make sure that he is worthy for his naive sister to date. Originally he wanted to just go by himself and waltz in the station, demanding to see Seokjin, then proceed to take him out for a talk. From there he would figure out what is Seokjin’s true intentions and if this man was good, then he would help his sister on her quest of love. Maybe then this could help him get his sister settled down, not try to pursue anyone else that she comes across with a handsome face. 

 

That was the plan, but now he has the rest of them here so he figured, hey they can help probably intimidate this police man. 

 

“We are going to the police station. I’ve just recently found where the male, Minju likes works at.” Jimin answers casually while entering inside the vehicle, with everyone hopping in beside him. It was one that manages to fix a total of six men inside, Jimin’s driver was behind the wheel and due to Namjoon’s rather tall height, he was beside him, in the passenger seat. 

 

“Man, I pity this sucker, but I’m interested on what he looks likes, to be honest,”Jungkook remarked. His statement was followed by a nod of heads, who couldn’t help but agree in response. 

 

 

 

It was not long, before they were in front of the building. And thank God for that, he honestly could not endure another minute in their with Jungkook’s and Taehyung’s bickering. Jimin has only passed the police station several times, whenever he was driving to whatever destination. He has never really shown any interest at the building, honestly. Though he couldn’t help just to wonder if this was really a police station, because it looks more like an office building. Surrounding the station was green cut grass, meaning that these police men really do care of appearances too.

 

“Okay you guys can come out but wait by the steps, while I go ahead to grab Kim Seokjin,”Jimin turns around explaining to the others as he comes out the door. Everyone simply nodded, and Jimin really knew that he should be a little worry. He will probably will come back with Yoongi strangling Hoseok because of some inappropriate comment and Namjoon trying to pull the both away while Jungkook and Taehyung have some kind of screaming fest over the game, Overwatch. This scene has happened before, several times actually and it’s actually times like those makes Jimin wonder if he could hang out with others. 

 

“I will be back, so please just try to look intimidating like Yoongi hyung whenever he wakes up without his morning coffee,”Jimin teases out and leaves before he could be cussed out by the paler man. 

 

As soon as Jimin entered inside he was greeted by a woman, whom he assumed was the receptionist. He casually walked over, not noticing on how she seemed to have froze, with heat coloring her cheeks. 

 

“I’m here to talk to Kim Seokjin,”Jimin explains as to the means that one of the wealthiest CEOs of Korea are here. “I’m an old family friend, and I came to visit him,”He flashes her a flirtatious smile, one that did not help the color of her cheeks. 

 

“Of course,”the woman giggles softly and picks up the phone, punching on the buttons that held the numbers, and waited for who he believed would be Seokjin on the other end. The woman spoke through the phone,”Seokjin-ssi, someone is here to see you.” She soon puts the phone back on the receiver. “He will be here in a moment, sir. Would you like anything while you wait? Water? Coffee? Tea?” 

 

“Oh no thank you, I’m fine,”Jimin smiles warmly. He only came for Seokjin and that’s it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seokjin has a visitor? That’s weird. Maybe it’s one of his brothers, trying to leave him some lunch, that he either made or bought. Those two dote on him too much, but he doesn’t mind, Seokjin likes getting spoiled every now and then.

 

 

 

But imagine to his surprise when he sees not any of his brothers standing in front of the receptionist’s desk. Instead in their awake, was a male with dark tousled hair, that actually looks soft to touch. He also seemed to be blessed with plush lips, although they were not as big as Seokjin’s, but looked like the right amount of thickness that fitted this male. He looked he should be a model, with those cute cheeks. He doesn’t even realize that his ears were burning, from the staring he was doing. 

 

“What? Do you like what you see, doll?”the stranger said in a rather smoky tone, and oh god Seokjin was remembering about his time earlier when he met that other handsome man. 

 

 

Okay, this sight before him was not was Jimin had expected. He believed that he would be meeting a taller man, with a straight face, and have a lot of muscle or something like that. No. Instead there was a male, who was shorter than himself. (And somehow that comforted Jimin, no longer was he the shorty.) A cute, shocked expression rested on the handsome male’s face. Seokjin had a pair of cute big eyes, resembling one of a doe. His nose was oh so adorable, that Jimin found it endearing. But his lips, were something that couldn’t help but trigger an inappropriate desire for Jimin. Luckily he had more self control than his friends, or else if he didn’t then he probably would have taken him to the nearest room and well, such images are left for the brain.

 

 

Jimin grabbed the cute, hamster boy’s wrist and dragged him out of the building, not once hearing the boy’s protests of letting him go. He did not stop until he was now standing before his friends who were doing exactly what Jimin predicted. 

 

“I swear, I’m going to fucking kill you, Hoseok!”Jimin heard Yoongi threaten, and soon that was followed by a choked scream and well Namjoon’s voice of letting him go. Surprisingly Taehyung and Jungkook were not arguing for once, but instead were laughing at the whole situation. 

 

“Ugh, I asked them to do one thing,”Jimin mutters under his breath, while Seokjin only stood there confused. 

 

“Hey! You let him go,”Seokjin yells, furrowing his eyebrows to make a scary, angry look. Though it looked cute to them, since the petite male had an adorable pout. He did not know who these people were but he will not let a murder happen when he was standing right there! He placed his small hands on his hips as all the men around him, snapped their heads towards Seokjin. They just were staring at him and he could feel anxiety building up but he pushed that down and stood there confidently. 

 

“Woah hey, you’re the guy from the store!”Someone finally spoke after their moment of silence, and Seokjin turned his head to the direction, where it had came from and much to his demise. It was the mysterious, attractive man from before. Seokjin ears turned hot and he could only sigh loudly in his mind. His life was just beginning to get easy, why did the gods decide to just turn his luck over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet u all thought it was jimin in that last chapter ;)), also bet u thought I died on this, jokes on you I don’t leave Jin harem books :DD. guys leave your comments, i love reading what you have to say on this <3 thank for your patience guys, muah!~


	5. cinco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy siblings are a big no for jin.

Seokjin could only stay quiet as the six taller males were just staring at him. He had subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself smaller which was not what he wanted to do. He wanted to show these men that he had power, he was a police officer after all, so he should not be afraid of these fine looking men. 

 

“Wah, hyung I thought your dream boy was just your imagination but here he is, standing in front of us,” a man with black hair had said as he slapped the stranger he had met from before. 

 

“Shut up, Jungkook,” the stranger from the store grumbles out. Seokjin had at least gotten one name down. Jungkook. He will have to remember that later on, so he could search this man up. 

 

“Okay, I don’t know any of you, so can I at least leave now?” Seokjin asks while looking anywhere but at them. His question was left in the air for a few seconds before the man who had dragged him out started speaking. 

 

“Well I guess we should introduce ourselves then,”he had said and looked at man who had been previously choking the red hair man. The man just nodded and sighed. 

 

 

“Yo, I’m Min Yoongi,“Yoongi lazily drawls out. He looked as if he did not even want to be here but when Seokjin caught his eyes, Yoongi had managed to give a small wink to the younger male. 

 

“I’m Jung Hoseok!” Hoseok smiles brightly and Seokjin thinks that his smile, resembles the sun. 

 

“I am Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you,” Namjoon formally greets Seokjin. He even had a smile, that showed his deep dimples.

 

They had seemed to have skipped the man who dragged him out of the station because the one who next to introduce himself was the man from the store.

 

“I am Kim Taehyung, nice to see you again, doll,” Taehyung’s smile was one that looked boxy in a sort of way. Seokjin had tried his best as to not blush at the name he had referred him as. 

 

“Jeon Jungkook,”Jungkook only said. If Seokjin had to guess, this man could have been only a few years older than him but when he smiled it actually seemed as if this man was younger than Seokjin. It looked so innocent and harmless. 

 

“Okay,”Seokjin only nods his head and turns his head to the direction of the last one, who has not identified himself. 

 

It seemed as if he wanted to be last because he smiles towards Seokjin. “I am Park Jimin, Park Minju’s brother.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh hell no. This can not be happening. Okay maybe if he explains that Minju is no longer interested in him, he will leave and no longer would he see him again in his life. This applies to the rest of them too. 

 

“Ah um Park-ssi, you have me all wrong. I do not like your younger sister and she is no longer interested in me,” Seokjin explains in the most calmest manner, he could muster. 

 

“Sorry Kim-ssi, but my sister likes you, so I must help her, she asked for help.” Jimin remarks. 

 

Seokjin mouth hung in shock, was this man really going to force him to like his sister? He is obviously crazy! 

 

“You are nuts! You and your sister, I don’t need this in my life so please leave out of it!” Seokjin fumes out angrily. He does not need a pair of crazy siblings chasing him. The black haired male turned around and walked back inside the building in long strides. He held his head up high as he walked, holding an air of pure confidence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin could only blink at the small outburst of the shorter man who had left. His heart actually seemed to have sped up slightly as the cute hamster had the actual guts to stand up to him. He was not one to easily submit, that Jimin could see. 

 

“Holy shit, it seems as if this boy does not want to be with Minju,” Yoongi acknowledges at his observation. If this boy does not want to be with Minju, then maybe he could possibly try to pursue him. It seems as if he left a rather huge impression on the rest also, seeing as they were still staring at the spot Seokjin was standing at previously. 

 

“Yeah,” Jimin breathes out. He knew that he had some explaining to do to Minju on how the man she loves is not interested in her but he also had happen to intrigue Jimin and his friends. 

 

They knew how to share so it would be no worry to try to court this man. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once Seokjin had entered in the open office area, he immediately headed towards Jinyoung. He needed someone to vent to and his friend was the best when he needed someone to lend their ear to him. 

 

“Oh hey Seokjin, what’s up? Lunch isn’t due for another....,” Jinyoung looks up towards the digital clock before turning back to Seokjin, “..thirty minutes.” It was then he noticed Seokjin’s mood and so he brought out one of Seokjin’s favorite snacks from his desk and hands it over to him. He watches at Seokjin opens it and munches on the snack angrily. His cheeks were puffing out as his lips formed into a tiny pout. Jinyoung would be lying if he said that Seokjin did not look cute. 

 

“So are you going to tell me?” Jinyoung asks with an arched brow. He was protective of Seokjin, so seeing that his friend was mad made Jinyoung get a little mad as well too. 

 

“Park Jimin is crazy, he is trying to make me fall in love with his sister,” is all Seokjin could say through angry chews. 

 

“Park Jimin, the she devil’s brother?!” Jinyoung gives a displeased look. 

 

All he received was a nod in response. “Alright but he won’t. If you want I can go and talk about getting a restraining order on both,” Jinyoung offers while patting his friend. 

 

Seokjin only shakes his head,”Nope I already told him off myself. If he tries to make a move for Minju’s behalf, I will punch him.” And that’s a promise, he nods to himself. He does not care that this man was one of the most wealthiest men in Korea, he will not give in. 

 

“Alright since you are pretty worked up, why don’t we go to your favorite restaurant and buy you you favorite thing. It’s my treat,” Jinyoung smiles, as his friend nods his head and a soft smile spreads on his features. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we finally have reached the introduction:) now we can get on with the moments with ceo bts and police man jin! comment as always please babies, and this chapter goes for a cutie out there ;) sorry it’s short loves!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, another story, be sure to check out my other works bbies! I had this one on my phone so why not share it? Sksk be sure to leave some love <3 or hate idc :P ;)


End file.
